This invention relates to a new and improved dual read-record head for magnetic card machine actuator. Reference is made to earlier patents of assignee U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,020,325 issued Apr. 26, 1977, and 4,024,379 issued May 17, 1977, on which the present invention is an improvement. Many of the objects and advantages of the prior patents are applicable to the present invention. It will be observed that many of the mechanisms hereinafter described are likewise disclosed in said patents, and, for brevity, some of the features are not herein described in detail. Reference is further made to U.S. application Ser. No. 06/161,333 filed June 20, 1980, owned by the assignee of this application, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,755. Reference is also made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,550.